reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GeorgePowell
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:GeorgePowell page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew hi Captain Howard Charles Jones George, You have renamed "American Army Captain" twice now. Your reasoning for this is because in Undead Nightmare, which is not canon, you may have overheard him call himself Howard. Also, you heard some soldiers mention a Captain Jones. You still haven't said where "Charles" came from. This is not enough evidence to rename the page. In his cut-scenes and missions his name is not mentioned. He's not even listed in the credits so you can't get his name from there. You are guessing his name. As I said earlier, Undead Nightmare isn't canon and it may not have been the Captain you heard say Howard. Also, those soldiers may have been talking about a different Captain. Until Howard Jones is, without a doubt, his name, this wiki will know him as American Army Captain. Put it in the trivia that his name may be Howard Jones, but do not rename the page again. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Missing Posse GeorgePowell, Do you mean this posse: Posse:United States Army (XBL)? If not, what was your posse's name and I'll try to find it. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Is this it: Posse:United States Army 1st Battalion (XBL)? :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::yes tiger hobbes this is the one can you get it back for us please ::(unsigned comment by Deashawnte bro) :::Both of those pages that Hobbes linked to already exist (Posse:United States Army (XBL) and Posse:United States Army 1st Battalion (XBL)), so at first it was unclear what you meant by "get it back". I examined the pages and found that there was some code missing that helps them to show up in the list of posses. I've added that code back in and both pages now show up in the list. When editing the pages, be sure not to remove or edit the two lines from the end of the page that start with "Category" and "DEFAULTSORT". ::: :::sense you help us you want want me to rub ur belly :::hey there is a kid named xEloniSnipesx who is trashing the wiki can please help us :::Are you planning to merge those two posse pages into a single one? :::2ks4 15:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC)